SAINT SEIYA “LA REENCARNACION DE AFRODITA”
by Amy-Black-Nara
Summary: La Batalla en el inframundo termino sin embargo Atena cometio un grave error, no encerrar el alma de Hades Alguien desde un lejano lugar lo ha visto todo y decide ayudar a Atena en eso enviando para ello a la Diosa Afrodita...
1. CAPITULO 1 “¿Hades esta vivo?

**_Hola a todos, les traigo de nuevo mi fanfic de Saint Seiya... tuve que cambiarlo pues nuevas ideas nacieron y tenia que reescribirlo... espero siga contando con sus reviews._**

**_ Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi amigo Jorge y a mi amiga Sion..._**

****

* * *

****

**_SAINT SEIYA "LA REENCARNACION DE AFRODITA" _**

_Por Amy Black_

**CAPITULO 1 "¿Hades esta vivo?... El error de Athena"**

El inframundo, un lugar tétrico, oscuro y funesto, donde se sitúa el palacio del dios Hades, cuyo interior tenía huellas de una reciente batalla. Más allá de aquel lugar, retumban los ecos de las voces de aquellos que pelean en los campos Elíseos.

Hades trato de matar a su sobrina Athena, con su espada pero el caballero de Pegaso, el más leal de los caballeros de Athena se interpuso en la trayectoria del arma logrando con ello proteger a su amada diosa; sin embargo había sido herido en el pecho. Athena, al ver desfallecer a Seiya, y en acto casi desesperado elevo su cosmos y una aura dorada comenzó a cubrirla. Decidida tomó fuertemente su báculo y se dispuso a atacar a Hades. Sus caballeros no queriendo abandonar a su princesa, elevaron sus cosmos, que enviaron a Athena, logrando con aquello un milagro, vencer al dios de la muerte.

El sol comenzó de nuevo a brillar en la tierra, el eclipse había terminado. Mientras aquello pasaba en la superficie, en el inframundo, Seiya se encontraba gravemente herido, aun tenía la espada de Hades en su pecho; sin dudarlo un instante Shiryu sacó la espada y la sangre comenzó a brotar del pecho de Seiya. Fue Shun quien puso sus manos sobre la terrible herida, logrando con ello parar la hemorragia.

- Caballeros, es hora de retirarnos de este lugar, tenemos que llevar a Seiya a un hospital – dijo Saori sin evitar la melancolía y el dolor en su voz.

Un instante después, Athena y sus caballeros abandonaban el inframundo, sin sospechar que algo o alguien los estaba observando detenidamente. Justo antes de abandonar por completo aquel lugar Athena puedo sentir una débil cosmo-energía que después desapareció.

- ¿Sucede algo Saori? – preguntó Shiryu al ver el rostro de preocupación de la joven.

- Por un momento sentí el cosmos de Hades, aunque débilmente – respondió la diosa

- Es natural acabamos de vencerlo y aun se siente su presencia – respondió Ikki

- Cierto pero va disminuyendo. – dijo reflexivamente Hyoga.

- Bueno démonos prisa en llevar a Seiya a un hospital – recordó Shun

Finalmente Athena y sus caballeros dejaron el inframundo. Una risa fría se escucho, unas palabras resonaron en los campos elíseos.

- Athena, estas equivocada si crees que has derrotado... al dios de la muerte… ahora debo de realizar mi plan antes de que se acaben mis energías.

El débil espíritu de Hades se dirigió aun alejado templo, en su interior había un ataúd de cristal y dentro dormía una hermosa mujer.

- Mi querida y amada Perséfone, despierta de tu sueño eterno... – recitó Hades con extrema dulzura.

Una aura dorada envolvió el cuerpo de aquella joven, quien poco a poco comenzó abrir sus ojos. Una vez despierta, miró con asombro el espíritu de su esposo.

- Hades cariño¿Qué ha pasado?

- No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte lo ocurrido, debes saber que Athena con ayuda de sus caballeros hirió gravemente mi cuerpo pero cometió un grave error y quiero vengarme de esa chiquilla tonta. – dijo Hades débilmente.

- Athena... y sus caballeros pagaran por lo que te han hecho... – dijo Perséfone con enojo.

- Quiero preparar todo para la venganza, pero mi cuerpo necesita recuperarse por ello debes llevarlo a mi templo, después debes revivir a todos nuestros súbditos.

- Haré lo que me pides cariño, pero tu cuerpo tardara por lo menos 100 años en recuperarse... ¿acaso tienes en mente usar un cuerpo mortal?.

- No, el cuerpo que estaba destinado a utilizar rechazo mi alma... pero hay una posibilidad querida. Debes ir al olimpo, estoy seguro que se han dado cuenta de mi derrota y se celebrara una reunión para destinar a alguien a cargo hasta que mi cosmos retome fuerza, debes pedir el mando a Zeus y también...

La esencia del alma de Hades desapareció por completo, siguiendo sus deseos Perséfone llevo su cuerpo al templo del dios, para después dirigirse a la parte del Elypson, donde se encuentraban los cuerpos de Hypnos (Dios del sueño) y Thanatos (Dios de la muerte).

- Despierten dioses Hypnos, Thanatos... – demando Perséfone elevando su cosmos.

Lentamente ambos dioses se levantaron, en sus rostros pálidos se reflejo la sorpresa al ver frente a ellos aquella joven mujer.

- ¡Reina Perséfone!! – gritaron Hypnos y Thanatos.

- No tienen porque sorprenderse, mi querido esposo fue derrotado por Athena pero su deseo de venganza sigue vivo... escuchen dioses lo que mi esposo ha ordenado. Dentro de unos minutos me iré al Olimpo y ustedes se encargaran de revivir a todos los espectros. Pues Hades ha decidido vengarse de esa estúpida de Athena.

- Díganos mi diosa¿Qué tiene pensado hacer?. – preguntó Hypnos

- Desde los tiempos de la mitología, a Zeus le ha sido imposible mirar a los terrenos de Hades por lo que él no sabe lo ocurrido, solo de la derrota de Hades y en unos momentos llamara a varios dioses para otorgar un designado al inframundo, porque como saben no puede ser destruido, ocasionaría un caos. Aprovechando esa ventaja, me he reunido con las Arpías y estás me han relatado detalles sobre el futuro. – dijo Perséfone sonriendo.

- Entonces el plan de Hades, es volver a confrontar a Athena -

- Así es… pero antes debe esperar a que su cuerpo se recupere. – dijo Perséfone.

- Entonces la batalla se librará en 100 años. – dijo Thanatos

- No esperaremos tanto tiempo esta vez, existe otra forma para que no tengamos que esperar 100 años y se encuentra oculto en el templo de Cronos pero solo una persona es capaz de entrar... una diosa que posee su sangre, esa será otra de las razones por las cuales iré al Olimpo.

- ¡Una diosa de su misma sangre! – exclamo Hypnos

- Eso reduce la lista, a Hera, Hestia y vuestra madre, Demeter . – dijo Thanatos.

- Y no te equivocas, pero existe alguien más su identidad se encuentra oculta incluso para mí, sin embargo las Arpías me han dicho que esa diosa renacerá muy pronto, el mismo Zeus la enviará a la tierra.

- ¿Qué haremos una vez que la diosa renazca? – preguntó Hypnos.

- Esperamos a que llegue ese momento para traerla al inframundo, una vez que este aquí será fácil colocarle brazaletes de Ares y podremos manipularla. – respondió Perséfone.

- Se refiere a los legendarios brazaletes que Ares utilizaba para controlar a los humanos e incluso a Dioses inferiores. – respondió Thanatos.

- Exactamente, según me entere esos brazaletes le fueron castigados a Ares por Zeus y fueron puestos en algún lugar entre la tierra y el mar, deben buscarlos. – ordenó Perséfone.

- Así lo haremos. - respondieron los dioses.

- Muy bien, entonces me marcho al Olimpo. No olviden que todo esto es el deseo de nuestro señor Hades.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras la diosa desapareció dejando solos a los dioses del sueño y de la muerte.

- Sin duda alguna, esta vez se librará una batalla más interesante...– menciono Hypnos sonriente..

- En eso estoy de acuerdo, démonos prisa en cumplir con nuestras órdenes y prepararnos para una nueva batalla. – respondió Thanatos.

- Tienes razón hermano, ahora podremos vengarnos de esos caballeros de Athena. – dijo Hypnos. – Las pesadillas serán solo el comienzo.

Ambos dioses se separaron y comenzaron a revivir a todos los espectros y demonios del inframundo.

- Despierten los tres espectros más poderosos... los tres Kyotos, Radamanthys, Minos, y Aicos. – grito Hypnos.

- ¿Qué rayos sucedió...? – preguntó Radamanthys

- ¡¿Estamos vivos?! – dijo Aicos

- Pero como... acaso eso significa que...– mencionó Minos

- Revieron por mandato de Hades. – interrumpió Hypnos, haciendo con ello que los tres Kyotos lo voltearan a ver.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que Hades venció a Athena. – dijo exaltado Minos

- No, nuestro señor Hades fue vencido por Athena pero ha cometido un grave error... lo que deben saber por ahora es que la diosa Perséfone ha tomado el mando, en lo que vuelve nuestro señor... ahora escuchen con atención estás serán sus nuevas ordenes... - Hypnos relató a los tres Kyotos las nuevas instrucciones y sobre la nueva batalla en contra de Athena.

- Entonces su deber será buscar esos brazaletes, no importa que métodos utilicen…. Les ha quedado claro – ordenó Hypnos.

- Haremos lo que nos pides. – respondió Minos

Con un destello, los tres Kyotos desaparecieron al igual que Hypnos, mientras que en otro sitio del inframundo.

- ¿Que es esto?, Estoy aun con vida pero... – dijo una sorprendida Pandora.

- Has revivido por mandato de Hades, para servirle una vez más. – contesto Thanatos.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Pandora sorprendida.

- Aunque no te mereces haber revivido por tu traición, pero no vale la pena seguir hablando contigo. – respondió Thanatos

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Hades sigue con vida? – preguntó Pandora.

- Confórmate con saber que estas con vida y de que ahora en adelante servirás a nuestra señora Perséfone.

- ¿Perséfone?... ¿Ella despertó?

Thanatos sin embargo no contesto, lentamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, no iba muy lejos cuando se detuvo para decir.

- Recuerda que te estaré vigilando, por si piensas volver a traicionarnos. -

Con un destello Thanatos desapareció dejando a Pandora sola y confundida.

- ¡Esto no puede ser!... – mustió Pandora para si misma. – Oh no, si esto es cierto, Athena cometió un error que podría ser su fin y el de sus caballeros.

Mientras en un lugar lejos de ahí, donde la paz reinaba y los susurros humanos están lejos. El Olimpo se encontraba concurrido una reunión inesperada comenzaría en cualquier momento.

**Continuará….**


	2. CAPITULO 2 Zeuz, ayudará a Atena

**Hola otra vez, siento mucho en verdad la demora del segundo capitulo pero han pasado muchas cosas. En fin espero sea de su agrado. Seguimos en contacto**

**Quiero aprovechar la ocasion para dedicar este fanfic a mi gran amiga Ania Duthobloocha.**

** Y agradecer a mis amigos Chayo y Heero, por toda su ayuda.  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO II "Zeus, Ayudará A Atena"**

_Por Amy Black_

Perséfone sintió como la rabia y la tristeza surcaban el rostro, en forma de lagrimas, sin que por ello menguara su hermosura.

- Maldita Atena, debe de sentirse muy contenta por su victoria, pero yo me encargare de borrarle esa felicidad... voy a vengarme, de ella y sus estúpidos caballeros van a pagar su osadía. Hades...

Tras aquellas palabras Perséfone se dirigió a la morada de los dioses.

§§§§

Zeus había sentido cuando la batalla en el inframundo había llegado a su fin. Después de todo, se trataba de su hermano y de su hija los que habían combatido. Hubiera deseado intervenir, pero su posición se lo impedía como bien se había encargado de remárcale su querida Hera.

"_No puedes tomar partido entre tú hermano y tú hija favorita... podrías ocasionar un caos aun peor..."_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Hera. No podía tomar partido entre dos seres tan queridos para él; aun sabiendo que la razón asistía a su pequeña, que defendía la Tierra que tanto amaba. Y que tanto había amado él, sobre todo lo enloquecido que lo habían traído las mortales. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar algunas de sus pequeñas travesuras.

Sin embargo los recuerdos tuvieron que ser suspendidos, debido a los recientes intrusos en sus recintos. Había convocado a los dioses a una reunión urgente, debía solucionar aquel dilema antes de que él caos comenzará.

- Hermes – llamó Zeus al dios mensajero. – ¿Ya han llegado todos?

- Estamos todos reunidos su alteza. – respondió el dios.

Y tras sentarse en su trono, Zeus se dirigió a los recién llegados.

- El combate entre Hades y Atena ha terminado, y ella ha salido victoriosa...

- Esa chiquilla si que ha tenido suerte, primero Poseidón y ahora Hades... seguro que ha sido por tu ayuda padre. – dijo Ares, ocasionando murmullos por sus palabras.

- Pese a lo que pueda parecer, mi interferencia a sido nula pero Ares no estamos aquí para eso; los he mandado llamar con extrema urgencia para decidir quien se hará cargo del inframundo, como bien saben este no puede desaparecer eso sería un verdadero caos de almas. Alguien debe hacerse cargo mientras Hades se recupera.

- Quien mejor que su esposa para asumir ese cargo... – dijo dulce voz de Perséfone a la entrada del recinto.

- ¡Perséfone!

- Te asombra mi repentina llegada, padre. Creí que dios supremo era difícil de sorprender. – murmuro mientras se acercaba a Zeus, sin dejar de ver a todos los presentes. – Veo que los candidatos para el puesto de mi querido esposo son solo dioses¿acaso las diosas no podemos?

- Siempre tan firme y tan inocente. ¿Así que mi hija desea reinar el inframundo?

- Quien mejor que yo padre, que conozco por el mismo Hades todos los secretos del reino de los muertos y a quien todos en el inframundo conocen y respetan.

- Brillante, sin duda una buena candidata sin embargo se debe someter a votación. Si nos permites querida Perséfone...

Sonriendo Perséfone abandono el recinto, no sin antes dirigir algunas miradas obteniendo como respuestas varias muecas de aprobación. Zeus hizo una seña a uno de los guardias y de inmediato las puertas fueron cerradas mientras reflexionaba. La inesperada llegada de la diosa, exigiendo ser electa para diosa del inframundo lo había hecho pensar en sus verdaderos motivos.

Unos instantes después las puertas fueron abiertas y Perséfone fue invitada a pasar.

- Perséfone desde este momento serás la Diosa del inframundo, hasta el retorno de tu marido. Sin embargo el acuerdo al que llegué con tu madre hace tiempo sigue en pie. Podrás ser libre cada que deba arribar la primavera y marcharte siempre que lo desees, quedando a cargo los Kyotos.

- Acepto las condiciones padre. – respondió la diosa sin titubear.

- Entonces, que así sea – dijo Zeus poniéndose de pie. Levantó ambas manos y entre ellas se materializó la espada ensangrentada de Hades. – De rodillas. – pidió el hombre de blancas barbas y la diosa se arrodillo ante él. – Esta espada es el símbolo de tu poder en el inframundo, todo ser que resida ahí debe obedecerte. - y tras aquellas palabras entrego la espada la diosa.

En ese momento, ambos dioses percibieron que la destrucción del Inframundo había cesado. Perséfone se puso de pie con la espada en sus manos.

- Dado a que todo a acabado me retiro padre. Solo antes de partir iré a ver a mi madre, con su permiso. – dijo Perséfone haciendo una leve inclinación, antes de abandonar la estancia.

Poco a poco, todos los dioses fueron dejando el salón. Zeus permanecía pensativo, seguía con aquella corazonada fue entonces que la voz de su querida esposa llamo su atención.

- Sabes que lo que has hecho, podría ocasionar que esa chiquilla intente vengarse de tu querida hija. – dijo Hera con sutileza.

- No dudo querida que esas sean sus intenciones, sin embargo Perséfone podría resultar más inteligente que mi querido hermano por lo que en esta ocasión me veré forzado a intervenir ... Ven de inmediato Iris.

- Me has llamado poderoso Zeus – contestó una joven de cabellos lacios de color lila.

- Así es... quiero que llames a Afrodita.

- ¿Afrodita?, esa chiquilla frívola y vanidosa. – murmuró Hera.

- Aun así, ambas podrían resultar beneficiadas de todo esto y ciertas asperezas podrían por fin terminar...

Pasaron solo unos segundos, cuando frente a los dioses apareció Iris acompañada de la diosa del amor y la belleza, Afrodita.

- Aquí estoy padre¿Me llamabas? – dijo la diosa Afrodita al tiempo que peinaba su larga cabellera dorada.

- Quiero que vayas a la tierra y que ayudes a Atena. – dijo Zeus sentándose en su trono de nubes.

- ¿Yo?... ¡¿Ayudar a Atena?! – Cuestionó la diosa - Debes estar bromeando.

- Deberías saber que no bromeo y mis ordenes se cumplen. Irás a tierra y ayudarás a tu hermana, Atena. – respondió Zeus con seriedad.

- ¿A que se supone debo ayudarla¿no es ella la diosa de la sabiduría?... si esta en alguna dificultad, ese es su problema. Ya es hora de que esa niña aprenda algunas cosas importantes y que deje de estar jugando con esos mortales – dijo Afrodita.

- La batalla entre Hades y Atena, ha acabado con la victoria de está. Por lo que Perséfone a sido nombrada diosa del inframundo en ausencia de Hades, sin embargo estoy seguro de que tu hermana buscará venganza y en estos momentos Atena no esta preparada.

- ¿Perséfone, diosa del inframundo? – preguntó la diosa con incredulidad. – Esta vez Atena debe irse con cuidado pero¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? Si ese par de mocosas quiere enfrentarse, no seré yo quien lo evite.

- Recuerdo mi querida Afrodita, que antes solías mirar la tierra junto a tu hermana Atena; en tus ojos se podía ver el amor hacia los seres humanos... – dijo Zeus con certeza.

- Solía amar la tierra, pero deje de mirarla el día que se la diste a tu hija predilecta. – respondió Afrodita con molestia. – Bien padre, al menos puedo saber que error hizo esa niña que puede destruirla – cuestiono.

- Como sabes un dios es inmortal y que aun que su cuerpo divino fuera destruido, en otras palabras muerto, su espíritu seguiría vivo. Pues bien a lo que me refiero es que Atena, quien derroto a Hades solo mato su cuerpo pero no su espíritu y mientras el cuerpo y el espíritu de Hades permanezcan en el inframundo... a lo que quiero llegar. es que Perséfone puede encontrar la manera de traerlo de nuevo a la vida, ambos podrían intentar atacarla nuevamente, incluso podrían derrotarla y apoderarse del mundo.

- Pero querido, aun siendo un Dios; Hades debe esperar por lo menos 100 años para volver – dijo una voz suave y femenina, que había permanecido callada, una mujer de cabellos rubios oscuros que caían delicadamente por su espalda, comenzó a acercarse al dios.

- Querida Hera, tienes mucha razón en ello. Pienso que Perséfone podría mandar buscar los brazaletes que Hefesto forjo para Ares, los cuales tienen el poder de controlar a cualquier persona e incluso a un dios; y me temo puedan intentar ponerle esos brazaletes a Atena y de esa manera controlarla. – respondió Zeus.

- Y si imagino lo correcto querido, tu ya tienes algo en mente para que eso no ocurra – dijo la diosa Hera tomando la mano de su esposo.

- Así es, por eso que enviaré a Afrodita –

- A un no sé que estas pensando padre, pero rectifico mi deseo de no ayudar a esa chiquilla – respondió Afrodita enojada. – Bastante tengo ya con saber que es tu favorita, para que ahora yo tenga que cuidarla.

- Cuán difícil es aprender a vivir con libertad, su primera lección es no troquelar, ni mutilar, solamente aceptar. Admirar la fuerza de los seres que te rodean y entender la expresión de su fuerza. Más sabio es aún no cuestionar ni reprochar lo que la naturaleza a cada quien reclama ser. **(1) **– recitó Zeus antes de que su semblante se tornara aun más serio.

- Bien padre, haré lo que me pides. – dijo Afrodita con resignación.

- Me alegra que aceptarás de tan buena manera. – sonrió antes de proseguir. - Además tú estas dentro del plan que tengo para ayudar a Atena.

- Y ¿Qué plan es ese? – preguntó Hera.

- Atena necesitara ayuda para esta nueva batalla y quien mejor que un dios para que la ayude. – respondió Zeus soltando la mano de su esposa y acercándose a Afrodita continuo – Y te he elegido a ti Afrodita.

- Y puedo preguntar ¿Por qué yo y no Artemisa?... después de todo es ella es una guerrera.

- Artemisa hubiera sido una buena elección pero luego de haberlo meditado, te elegí a ti mi querida niña. Siendo la Diosa del amor tienes el poder que puede ayudar a Atena, ella siendo la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra le falta el poder que tú tienes. Además le dirás y ayudarás a acabar definitivamente con esta legendaria batalla con Hades. – respondió Zeus

- Si ya lo has decidido, no tengo nada que objetar. Solo una cosa¿de que manera ayudaré a Atena?. – preguntó Afrodita seriamente.

- Muy sencillo, debes hacer que... - Zeus contó tanto a Afrodita como a Hera, que debía hacer llegado el momento. Al finalizar la diosa de la belleza tomo un leve suspiro antes de continuar.

- Hay algo más que debo preguntarte padre...

- Efectivamente vas a reencarnar en el mundo al igual que lo hizo a Atena. – interrumpió Zeus antes de escuchar la pregunta de la diosa.

- Pero padre eso quiere decir que naceré en la tierra y siendo un bebe... ¿Cómo podría ayudar Atena?

- Mi querida Afrodita, esa respuesta tú misma la resolverás. No debes preocuparte tus antiguos caballeros serán convocados y llegado el momento te reunirás con ellos. – finalizo Zeus.

- Siendo que ya tienes todo resuelto padre, creo estar lista – dijo Afrodita

Y sin perder un solo instante más, Zeus coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Afrodita provocando con ello que la diosa cayera en un profundo sueño. Tomo con delicadeza el cuerpo de Afrodita lo llevo a una bella habitación, rodeado por bellos pilares y una fuente en medio de la habitación. Coloco el cuerpo de la diosa justo aun lado del cuerpo de Atena. Con chasquido de dedos, una aura dorada rodeo el cuerpo de la diosa del amor; un instante después Zeus se reunió con Hera, acababa de enviar el espíritu de su hija a la tierra.

- Querido, he escuchado cada palabra que le dijiste a Afrodita y sin embargo sigo sin enterder porque la elegiste a ella –

- Mi querida esposa, elegí a Afrodita no solo para que ayudará a Atena. Si no para aprenda el amor de los humanos y pueda entender los sentimientos de Atena hacia la tierra. – respondió Zeus.

- Ya era hora de que esa chiquilla aprendiera algo así…- dijo Hera tomando la mano de su esposo - Querido ¿Qué protección le darás a Afrodita?.

- Vayamos a la habitación del espejo, ahí podrás ver lo que he hecho querida – respondió Zeus sonriendo.

Ambos dioses llegaron a una gran habitación y justo en medio había una gran pila de marmol.

- Adelante querida – dijo Zeus acercándose.

Hera se acerco junto a su esposo y al mirar adentro de la pila vieron 7 diferentes parajes; 7 niños fueron elegidos como los guerreros de la diosa del amor. Los antiguos caballeros de la rosa volverían a reunirse después de varias décadas.

- Los caballeros de Afrodita ya han sido elegidos. A pasado ya una año terrestre desde que envié su espíritu a la tierra, creo que ya ha reencarnado.

- Es una ventaja querido, que el olimpo el tiempo pase más lentamente que en la tierra – respondió Hera sonriendo.

§§§§§

La tierra disfrutaba de prospera paz. Las batallas había quedado en el olvido y ahora los caballeros que había luchado tanto por fin podían disfrutar de una vida normal.

Seiya, aun seguía recuperándose de la batalla final. Su cuerpo había resultado severamente dañado pero gracias a la oportuna ayuda de Saori, había sobrevivido. Aun así seguía asistiendo a sus terapias de rehabilitación siendo acompañado a la gran mayoría por Saori.

Shiryu, tras enterarse que Seiya estaba fuera de peligro viajo a los cinco antiguos picos para estar al lado de Shunrei; como se lo había prometido a su antiguo maestro.

Shun e Ikki partieron a la ciudad donde ambos habían nacido y donde aun se encontraba su antigua casa. Tras la batalla en el inframundo, Ikki había podido recordar algunas cosas de su pasado. Aquel viaje fue el primero de muchos que hicieron.

Hyoga había partido a Siberia para estar más cerca de su querida madre, y se había reencontrado con una antigua amiga.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo Thanatos e Hypnos sentían un cosmos débil pero poderoso que recién había reencarnando en el mundo.

- Hermano, has sentido esa débil cosmo-energía. – dijo Hypnos

- Débil pero poderosa, debemos apoderarnos del dueño de ese cosmo ya que podría tratarse de un dios –

- Tal vez sea la que menciono la princesa Perséfone y siendo que ha reencarnado recién no tendremos dificultad en apoderarnos de él . –

- Y no tendríamos que esperar a que los brazaletes de Ares sean encontrados, mandaré a alguien a investigar – dijo sonriendo Thanatos.

- El plan para que Hades vuelta esta resultando mejor de lo que esperábamos – dijo Hypnos riendo. Sin embargo ninguno de los dioses se percato de que Pandora los estaba escuchando, sorprendida de lo que acababa de oír la joven se dirigió a su habitación.

- "¿Cómo podría ayudar a Atena?... si solo pudiera comunicárselo a Ikki" – pensó Pandora.

**Continuara**…

(1) Ese fragmento de metafora pertenece a Miguel Angel Cornejo.


	3. CAPITULO 3 “Disfrutemos la paz

**Que lo disfruten...**

**_CAPITULO 3 "Disfrutemos la paz que hay en la tierra" _**

**_Por Amy Black_**

"_**La paz se alcanza con la serenidad... seamos entonces serenos..."**_

En la tierra reinaba la paz. Habían transcurrido dos años desde la ultima batalla en el inframundo, los caballeros junto a Atena, comenzaban a adaptarse a una vida tranquila y sin peleas.

Shiryu se había marchado a los cinco antiguos picos al lado de Sunrei, como había sido el deseo de su antiguo maestro. Seiya tras salir del hospital había ido a vivir a la mansión Kido por petición de la misma Saori, Shun también vivía ahí. Ikki por su parte seguía ausentándose por largos periodos, sin dar aviso a nadie. Hyoga, se había establecido en Siberia para estar más cerca de su querida madre.

La vida había cambiado para los jóvenes, santos de bronce, en especial para el cisne. Tenía tan solo tres meses de residir en Siberia se había reencontrado con Sasha, una amiga de la infancia... se enamoraron y son padres de una hermosa niña.

Mientras en la tierra todo era armonía, en el inframundo. Thanatos e Hypnos se encontraban reunidos en el palacio, que desde ahora le pertenecía a Perséfone.

- Hermano, puedes percibir esa energía de nuevo – murmuró Thanatos seriamente.

- Ciertamente, puedo percibirla aunque es muy débil la cosmo-energía – agregó Hypnos sutilmente, mientras cerraba los ojos.

- He sentido ese cosmo débilmente y me resulta familiar... – se escucho de pronto la voz de Perséfone.

- Mi señora Perséfone, permítame darle la bienvenida. – saludó Hypnos cortésmente. – Sus predicciones han sido todas acertadas.

- ¿Han encontrado de donde proviene el cosmo? – preguntó la nueva diosa del inframundo.

- Thanatos se encuentra buscando sitio. – señaló Hypnos. Mientras que Thanatos, seguía con ojos cerrados, visualizando un lugar en la tierra donde la nieve no deja de caer, donde los glaseares abundan. En una pequeña casa, pudo ver a una mujer de cabello claro que paseaba a un bebé en sus brazos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro taciturno y lentamente abrió los ojos – Lo he encontrado, esa energía le pertenece a un bebe. Su energía es poderosa.

- Esto debe ser obra de mi padre. – musitó Perséfone con molestia. – Debí imaginar.

- Mi señora, al parecer esa energía le pertenece a un dios. – dijo Thanatos sonriendo. – Eso sería de gran ayuda.

- Creo imaginar lo que piensas hermano. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo... – comentó Hypnos. - ¿No lo cree así mi señora?

- Tal vez todo esto sea parte de algún plan de Zeus. Usémoslo, traigamos a ese dios al inframundo, siendo pequeño podremos colocarle fácilmente los brazaletes de Are y así manipularlo. Hacer que se ponga del lado de mi amado Hades y así aseguraremos la victoria. – Perséfone sonrió ante aquella perspectiva todo se ponía de su lado y esta vez se aseguraría de vencer a su hermana. – Encárguense de enviar a un espectro y tráiganlo a mi presencia. Por ahora me retiro a mis habitaciones.

Ambos dioses esperaron a que la diosa del inframundo se marchara para continuar con sus planes.

- Frog Zero, aparece frente a mí... ahora. – llamo Thanatos, de inmediato un hombre no muy alto apareció.

- A que debo el honor mi señor Thanatos – contesto Zero haciendo una reverencia.

- Iras al norte de Siberia y me traerás a un bebé... – Thanatos dio a Frog Zero la ubicación donde se hallaba aquel ser indefenso.

- Cumpliré tus órdenes. – y tras decir aquello Zero desapareciendo.

* * *

*****

Las tundras de las partes más septentrionales de Siberia se caracterizan por un clima extremadamente frío y por inusual belleza. Hyoga se encontraba dentro de un improvisado mausoleo de hielo, mismo que él hiciera en memoria de sus seres queridos. De rodillas, con sus manos unidas y sus ojos cerrados, se hallaba orando. A pesar de que su maestro Camus había enviado el barco donde yacía su madre al fondo de un abismo, Hyoga había puesto un ataúd de hielo justo abajo donde había estado el barco, de esa manera sentía a su madre cerca.

Mientras tanto en una cabaña no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban su esposa, Sasha y su pequeña Natasha. Hyoga había decidido llamarla así en memoria a su querida madre. Sasha se hallaba preparando la cena, cuando de pronto un fuerte ruido la asusto. Un extraño había entrado a su hogar, atemorizada Sasha tomo en sus brazos a su pequeña hija.

- ¿Quién es usted?... ¿Qué busca? – preguntó Sasha al extraño frente a ella, tratando de sonar tranquila.

- Mujer he venido por ese bebé, será mejor que me lo entregues y tal vez no te mate. – dijo el extraño.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Gritó Sasha – Jamás dejaría que te llevarás a mi bebé.

- Mujer, tú lo has querido morirás a manos de Frog Zero un espectro al servicio de Hades – dijo Zero acercándose a Sasha.

- No… eso no puede ser.– musitó Sasha recordando todos lo relatos que su esposo le había contado sobre sus peleas, comenzó a retroceder.

- No te servirá de nada alejarte, solo prolongaras lo inevitable. – dijo Zero sonriendo.

- Por favor... no nos hagas daño – suplico Sasha al tiempo que las lagrimas comenzaban a bañar su rostro, tenía miedo.

- Morirás mujer, mientras que tu bebé será llevado al inframundo. Deberías sentirte honrada ayudaras a mi señor Hades a apoderarse de este mundo – dijo Zero hablando más de la cuenta.

- Eso nunca... no lo permitiré. – Sasha tomo rápidamente un recipiente que contenía agua caliente. – Haré todo por defender a mi hija. – Si perder más tiempo arrojo el contenido del recipiente a Zero, quien fue sorprendido. Sasha se apresuro a tomar fuertemente a su hija y salió de la cabaña corriendo, le resulto algo difícil con rapidez ya que la nieve se lo impedía. A lo lejos pudo ver la silueta de un hombre, reuniendo energía agilizó su paso. Cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca, grito pidiendo ayuda.

- Ayúdeme por favor, hay un hombre tratando de matarme para llevarse a mí bebé.

Aquel hombre volvió hacia la mujer. Sasha al ver el rostro de aquel hombre palideció. Comenzó a retroceder pues ese hombre no era otro que el mismo que amenazaba su muerte, Frog Zero. De pronto una poderoso cosmo-energía se sintió, un resplandor plateado apareció y una silueta apareció.

- Vaya, no puedes con una simple mujer... – dijo una voz gruesa que hizo temblar al espectro.

- Mi señor Thanatos. – dijo nerviosamente Zero arrodillándose - ¿Qué hace usted aquí?... Estaba a punto de finalizar su encargo.

- No eres más que un inepto. – dijo Thanatos con molestia y luego se dirigió a Sasha - Mujer veo que tienes las suficientes fuerzas para proteger a tu bebé, y en otra vida serás recompensada por ello, pero ahora no puedes hacer en contra del dios de la muerte. – levanto uno de sus dedos, apunto hacia la joven quien temblaba. De pronto un rayo salio de aquel dedo y traspaso a la joven.

Sasha sintió como una fría ráfaga traspasaba su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo cayo en la nieve sosteniendo a su bebé fuertemente.

- Zero, trae a ese bebé de inmediato – dijo Thanatos. – Tráelo directamente a mi templo. – y sin decir nada más el cosmos del dios de la muerte desaparecía dejando a Frog solo.

Se dirigió hacia Sasha y justo estaba por tomar al bebé cuando de pronto su brazo se congelo, sorprendido volteo y a lo lejos observo a una persona acercándose.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Zero.

- Soy el cisne Hyoga, no permitiré que una persona como tu ataque a una mujer indefensa. – respondió Hyoga sin percatarse que aquella mujer era su amada Sasha.

- Vaya, vaya nos volvemos a encontrar Cisne, ahora me vengare por lo que me hiciste en el castillo y esta vez obtendré la victoria. – alardeo Zero.

- ¡Qué!... pensé que no quedaban más espectros, no puedo entender la razón que te ha traído aquí pero te devolveré al infierno, a donde perteneces. – grito Hyoga.

- Tú serás el que morirá… Jumping Smash – Zero realizo su ataque.

- Ningún truco funciona con los caballeros por segunda ocasión – grito Hyoga esquivando el ataque de Zero, de inmediato elevando su cosmo energía dirigió su ataque - Ejecución de Aurora... ataca.

- Haaaaaaa... – grito Zero antes de ser congelado por el ataque del cisne. Hyoga se dirigió a donde se encontraba la mujer, al estar un poco más cerca sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro perdió color… aquella mujer no era otra que su Sasha.

- ¡Sasha! – gritó Hyoga con dolor, tomando en su brazos a su amada - Resiste, resiste por favor... – decía desesperado, tenía lagrimas en los ojos. No podía evitar sentir tanto dolor de ver a su esposa agonizando, fue entonces que escucho a su pequeña hija llorar como presintiendo que algo malo ocurriría. - Te llevaré a casa… te pondrás bien – dijo desesperadamente.

- Hyoga… ¿eres tú? – preguntó Sasha débilmente.

- No te agites amor, necesitas descansar... – respondió Hyoga.

- Hyoga, necesito decirte... ese hombre… quería llevarse a nuestra hija... – dijo Sasha perdiendo poco a poco la voz. - Llego de repente a la casa, trate de protegerla, por favor cuídala, y cuídate… te amo.

- Te amo Sasha, no te preocupes la voy a proteger con mi vida y tu estarás ahí para verla crecer – dijo Hyoga abrazando a su mujer más fuerte.

- Siempre estaré contigo y con Natasha. Por favor Hyoga no olvides que te AMO y fuiste el gran amor de mi vida… no me arrepiento de nada porque a tu lado siempre fui muy feliz… - dijo finalmente exhalando, sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayo de lado. Sasha había muerto en los brazos del hombre que la había hecho feliz.

- Noooooooooooooo, Sasha... no me abandones – grito Hyoga aforrándose al cuerpo inerte de la joven. – No me dejes....

* * *

*****

En el inframundo, el dios de la muerte caminaba en círculos como león enjaulado, su rostro reflejaba claramente su enojo.

- Ese inepto lo hecho a perder todo. – grito.

- Tranquilo hermano… ya sabes que si quieres que algo salga bien debes encargárselo a alguien más fuerte ó hacerlo tu mismo. – dijo tranquilamente Hypnos.

- Jamás pensé que un caballero de Atena se encontrara en ese lugar – dijo Thanatos

- Para nuestra suerte el inútil de Frog murió sin decir ni una sola palabra de lo contrario lo hubiera echado a perder el plan. – respondió Hypnos.

- Tienes razón, ahora debemos avisar la señora Perséfone y esperar por el momento un poco, antes de volver a hacer alguna acción. – dijo Thanatos.

**Continuara…**


End file.
